A Good Kind of Rule Breaking
by LittleRed314
Summary: "You steal my writing prompt, causing me to get a lower grade, and you tell me to CHILL!" I charged at Chad, and he ran.   "Sonny! I didn't steal it! Trust me!" he called panting.  "Why should I trust you?"  "Because I like you!"   CHANNY one-shot! ; R


Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a one-shot, so please no mean reviews! Constructive criticism is a different story though. That is always welcome! :)

Anywho, I know I have like 3 multi-chapter stories right now, but I couldn't let this idea slip my mind! I'm not sure how it will turn out yet… so please lemme know! Thanks!

I want to dedicate this story to my sister 'the. vulture' :) She gives me good ideas, and she's always there for me. Yes, we do pick on each other, but I love her. Here you go sissy! ;)

…look at that. I'm so cheesy! :P

And thank you to Taylor-Knight20202 for coming up with the name of the one-shot! ;) You rock, Taylor!

Oh, and my sister and I are writing a story called 'Music, Magic, and Mayhem.' Please check it out! Our penname is KeepSmilin'11. Thanks so much! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I'm actually glad that Disney does because if I owned it… it probably wouldn't be that good… at all! :P

_

* * *

_

_A Good Kind of Rule Breaking_

Sonny's POV:

"Sorry, Sonny, but I'm working late tonight," my mom apologized over the phone.

"How late?" I asked. I really do NOT feel like sitting here for possibly hours. It's a December evening! December evenings just make me want to go home, get in my PJs, make hot chocolate, and watch a movie. _Ahh… that sounds so good right now!_

"I don't know, but probably not until a couple more hours," my mom replied.

I glanced at the clock in the Prop House. _7:45?_

"A couple hours?" I yelled. "I seriously have to wait here until 10 or 11?" _This is just NOT my day._

First, I walk into the studios and Tawni's yelling at some guy in the commissary, which put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Then Marshall tells me that we are cutting this week's Sicky Vicky sketch. I _really_ love doing those sketches!

Thirdly, I bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper which immediately makes me mad.

And to top it all off, I have to stay here by myself until my mom can come and pick me up! What a day…

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I don't wanna stay here either! I just want to go home, relax in my PJs, drink some hot cocoa, and watch a movie…" she sighed.

"You and me both, Mom," I sighed. "Well, I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" my Mom replied. I hung up my phone and sighed.

"Thinking about me?" an obnoxious voice said behind me.

I turned around. "Chad, I was talking to my mom," I defended myself.

"…about me," Chad finished.

"No! Not about you Chad! Not EVERYTHING is always about YOU!" I yelled. Chad held his hands up innocently.

"…Sorry, Chad. Today's just been really rough-" I started calming down.

"It's alright," Chad smirked.

It's alright? Since when does Chad forgive THAT easily? Sounds like his day went a whole lot better than mine!

"Well, I gotta go talk to Miss Bitterman before she leaves," I said.

"Fine!" Chad shot out, smirking.

"Chad, not now please-" I said, still upset. I took off toward the class room, leaving a shocked Chad standing there.

He yelled something as I walked down the hall, but I wasn't paying much attention. I turned into the classroom just as Miss Bitterman was walking out.

"Oh… hi, Miss Bitterman," I greeted her, trying my best to put on a smile.

"Yes, Sonny?" Miss Bitterman bitterly replied.

"I brought my writing prompt-" I reached inside my bag.

_Writing prompt… writing prompt... Ah- here we go!_ I took out a folder and opened it up… nothing.

"Wait! I _just_ had it!" I started frantically searching my bag.

"Miss Munroe, you _do_ realize that that was do today, right?" Miss Bitterman gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah! I brought it, but it looks like I've misplaced it. Wait!" I said, getting an idea. "I'll just retrace me steps!" I smiled, determined, at her.

I walked out of the studios and walked back inside, remembering every step I took. As soon as I got into the commissary, I frowned. _This was the first highlight of my bad day._

"Miss Munroe, if this is just going to cause trouble-" Miss Bitterman started.

"NO!" I yelled. I plastered a smile back on my face. She awkwardly smiled back. I kept retracing my steps. _Marshall's office… hallway… Prop House… dressing room…_ I couldn't find it!

Automatically a thought popped into my head.

_Chad. Dylan. Cooper._

I angrily stomped over to his set, where I was hoping he still was. I walked around the corner and saw the security guard.

"Um, hi… is Chad still here?" I asked nicely.

"He's just about to leave, but you might be able to catch him before he does," he answered.

He opened the door for me. It seemed like it was deserted. It was dark all around… except for a light coming from under a door with a golden star that read 'C.D.C. Greatest Actor of His Generation'. The anger built up inside of me and I stomped over to the room, and pushed open the door very roughly.

A shocked Chad turned to face me. Seeing my anger, he froze.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!" I yelled, searching his dressing room.

"What?" he asked.

"My writing prompt!" I yelled, a bit of sadness coming to my voice. I went through his desk drawers, throwing things right and left in the process.

"Chill! Sonny, chill!" he put his hands on my shoulders, trying to relax me. It just made me angrier.

I pushed his hands off of me. "Chill?" he walked backwards now looking scared. I slowly took steps toward him. "You steal my writing prompt, causing me to get a lower grade, and you tell me to CHILL?"

I charged at Chad, and he ran. "Sonny!" he called panting. "Sonny, I didn't steal it!"

"And why should I trust what you say?" I shot back, still running after him.

"Sonny, just trust me!" Chad called over his shoulder again.

"Why, Chad? You've let me down plenty of times before. Why should this time be different?" I yelled, still running.

"Because," he stopped running right there and then. "I like you too much."

_Woah! Back up! He likes me?_ I froze. I'm not sure if it was because he said he likes me, or because if I didn't stop running I would run him over.

"Wh-what?" I choked out.

"I said," he stepped closer, starting to smile, "I like you too much."

My eyes were still wide. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

"It's true, Sonny," again, he smiled.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

"…like you too, Chad?" he finished for me, questioningly.

I started getting angry again. "I can't believe you think you can tell me that you like me and suddenly I will forget about my grades. You think that you can come up to me and stare into my eyes and suddenly I'm not mad at you anymore! I can't believe you think-"

Chad cut me off with a kiss. Again, I was frozen for a few seconds. Then…

"CHAD!" I yelled.

"What?" he smirked.

"Did you NOT just hear me?" my breathing started getting heavier and I glared at him. "Give… me… my… writing prompt!"

"Sonny, honestly, I didn't take it! Please believe me!" Chad pleaded.

I gave up. _He's hopeless._ My breath went back to normal, and I just walked away with an upset face.

"Sonny-" Chad said softly and held out his hand.

I gently pushed it away. "Bye Chad," I mumbled.

_Well, I guess that's that. I have to rewrite my writing prompt. …At least it'll give me __something__ to do!_

I walked over to the Prop House and glanced at the clock. 8:00… _well, I still have time._

I grabbed a few pieces of paper and I started writing. Soon I got bored and tried to cheer myself up by writing a sketch. I smiled and took another piece of paper out. I wrote about a bitter teacher and an arrogant teenage boy who ruin an innocent girl's grades- wait. Never mind grades. They ruin her life!

I kept scribbling my ideas onto the page with a smirk on my face. After I was done… I started to feel bad. _I shouldn't actually do this sketch… I'll just save it for myself. _

I looked at the time _9:15… I should finish my paper._ I gently set it aside and tried to finish my prompt. Only minutes later, I started getting _really_ tired, and I fell asleep.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Chad's POV:

_Wait! Did I really just kiss Sonny? Good work, CDC. Now she can tell you 'I've loved you ever since I met you… blah, blah, blah'-_

"CHAD!" she yelled.

"What?" I smirked.

"Did you NOT just hear me?" her breathing started getting heavier and she glared at me. "Give… me… my… writing prompt!" _Oh, man! Yeah, so much for my previous thoughts…_

"Sonny, honestly, I didn't take it! Please believe me!" I pleaded.

_Why won't she just believe me? I told her I liked her…_

I noticed her starting to walk away upset. "Sonny-" I said softly and offered her my hand.

She gently pushed it away. "Bye Chad," she mumbled.

I silently grabbed my bags and walked out to my car. I looked back toward the studio to see if she was in sight, so they could talk about it, but she wasn't.

I started my car and drove home- thinking of Sonny. I got home and made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I sat down in front of the TV to try to get my mind off of tonight. I flipped through the channels, but there was nothing good on.

I finished my hot cocoa, and I went up to my room. I was about to change and go to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny.

Before I knew exactly what I was doing, I grabbed my keys, threw on my jacket, and started driving back to the studios.

I parked in my usual parking space and sprinted back into the studio. I walked down the 'So Random' halls and found the Prop House light still on. I poked my head in to find a sleeping Sonny hunched over a table with a pencil in her hand.

I smiled and walked into the room. I looked at the table. _Ooh! Looks like her writing prompt. I'll turn it in to Miss Bitterman, and Sonny will SO forgive me!_ I took the paper by her hand, and went toward the class room.

I turned the corner and bumped into Miss Bitterman.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to go a couple hours ago, but I was worried about Sonny staying here by herself," she explained. "What are _you_ still doing here?"

"I'm turning in Sonny's writing prompt," I smiled and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Why can't Sonny do it herself?" Miss Bitterman questioned.

"You should just be lucky that she's turning it in tonight," I snapped.

Miss Bitterman rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm leaving now, so please go back to whatever you were doing before."

I left silently. I smirked to myself admiring how great I am. I walked back to the Prop House. I shook Sonny's shoulder.

"Sonny!" I called. "Sonny?"

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV:

"Sonny! ...Sonny?" I heard someone calling. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Chad smirking at me. I gasped to myself. _The sketch!_

I scrambled to try to hide it before Chad saw it and got mad. _Oh, no, where is it?_ I looked all around the table.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a paper that I must have dropped," I said, still looking around frantically.

Chad smirked. "Oh, your writing prompt?" I looked at him. "I turned it in to Miss Bitterman. You can now thank me!" He popped his collar and smirked even more.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled. _Great! He just totally gave me an F for the semester!_

His face fell. "Woah, Sonny! I thought I was doing something nice!"

"You don't get it!" I screamed at him. "That was actually a sketch that no one was supposed to see!"

"Was is about me?" Chad smirked at me. _Ugh! He is so full of himself!_

"Actually, Chad it was!" I bursted. "And not in the way you're thinking, I can tell you that!"

His face fell again. "What were you writing about me, then?"

"Never mind that! We just need to get that paper back before Miss Bitterman sees it!" I yelled, getting up.

"Sonny, Miss Bitterman just left-" I warned her.

"NO!" I yelled even louder than before. I ran to the door and out into the parking lot. I looked around and saw Miss Bitterman loading things up into her car. I quickly hid behind a car close to hers and watched her- waiting for a chance to get it back.

Chad came out not even a minute later and was looking for me. "Psst! Sonny!" he whisper-yelled. (**A/N: You know, when you whisper loudly)**

He came closer to the car I was behind and I pulled him down. He yelped and I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Ssh!" I whispered harshly. "I do NOT want to get caught!"

"Sonny, I don't get it. Why don't you just to up to her and ask for it back?" Chad whispered.

"Because," I started. "She already thinks I'm irresponsible enough."

"Then let me help you," he replied.

I turned around and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to help me?" I asked.

"Sonny," he half-smiled. "Did you already forget about what happened earlier?"

How could I forget? He kissed me! Even though I was mad at the time, I still actually enjoyed it.

"Alright then," I smiled at him. "You go distract her, and I will try to get my paper back."

He nodded and got up. He acted casual and starting asking her dumb questions like, "What did you eat for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes and got up. I snuck over to the car. Luckily the back was still opened. I quickly scanned the floor and tried to find it. I found a folder labeled 'Writing Prompts'. _Bingo!_

I grabbed it and tried to open it to find mine quickly.

"Mr. Cooper, I don't know what is going on, but I really need to get home…" Miss Bitterman started.

_Uh oh!_ I grabbed the whole folder and ducked behind a nearby car. Miss Bitterman closed the back door, climbed into the front seat, and drove off. _Oh great. This is the first time I've ever stolen something. What do I do?_

The guilt of stealing took over me and I didn't even notice Chad walk over to me.

"Sonny-" he put a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed and dropped the folder putting my hands up and yelling, "I didn't take it!"

"Calm down, Sonny! It's only me," Chad laughed.

"Chad, I've never stolen anything before in my life!" I panicked.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Chad shook his head. "You're not going to get caught, ok?"

"But that doesn't mean I won't feel guilty!" I cried.

"It's ok. Just blame it on me. After all… it _was_ my fault," he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"Wow," I started. "Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing? And admitting it was his fault?" I smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, I-" Chad warned me.

I laughed. "Chad, it's okay," I said. "…it's sweet!"

"I have my moments," he smiled and popped his collar.

"Now, let's get inside before someone sees us," I got up, and he followed me inside.

I went through the folder and found the sketch. Before I could put it into my bag, Chad snatched it and ran.

"CHAD!" I called out… again.

He ran into mine and Tawni's dressing room and locked both doors.

_Oh great… he's going to be SO mad at me!_

Just in time my mom pulled up out front. Not wanting to see Chad mad, I ran out to my car.

"Hey, honey! Sorry I'm late," my mom apologized.

"No, it's alright," I smiled at her. "Can we go home right away, please?"

"Sure," she replied.

She started the car and as they started to pull away, she saw Chad running to the door yelling, "SONNY MUNROE, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

I smiled to myself. _Maybe my day didn't turn out so bad after all!_

* * *

Ok, peoples, there is my one-shot! Like I said, I've never written any one-shot's before, so please no mean reviews! I would love it if you all told me how you liked it :) Depending on how many people review, I may just write more sometime! ;)

Luv ya!

Meggz :D


End file.
